1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a maintaining member, a module, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, a sensor unit disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,922 is known. The sensor unit disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,922 is provided with a mounting member that has a rectangular parallelepiped shape and three faces orthogonal to each other, and sensor devices mounted on the three faces, respectively.
In the case of mounting these sensor devices on a circuit board or the like, directly mounting the sensor devices on the circuit board is difficult, and the sensor devices are generally mounted in a state of being accommodated in a casing including a maintaining member and a cover member. However, when the sensor devices are accommodated in this casing, the size of the sensor devices may increase. In addition, when the sensor devices are fixed in an inclined state with respect to the casing, detection axes of the sensor devices are inclined and therefore detection accuracy may be lowered. That is, a casing, which is capable of performing the positioning of the sensor devices while promoting a reduction in size, is anticipated.